Cleaning up
by Everheart14
Summary: The twins get the house to themselves, and Feliciano made pasta for their dinner. Feliciano slips and well... Spaghetti gets everywhere...


**A/N: Please don't kill me ;( I know I've been gone a while...**

* * *

><p>Feliciano and Lovino walk into the house after a long afternoon of swimming in the backyard pool. Their grandfather was out of town visiting some old friends and wouldn't be back till the following evening, leaving the house to the twins.<p>

"Ve~" Feliciano called out as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you want some pasta?"

Lovino wrapped the towel around his waist after he finished drying his hair. "Si." He answered. Feliciano squalled in delight and imminently started to work. Lovino felt his cheeks grow warm when he heard is younger brother giggle.

He adored how happy his brother was all the time. Feliciano always seemed to bring life into every room he entered. Loved by all and so free spirited, Lovino was the exact opposite He wasn't loved by all and he was so headstrong. His life would be dull if he didn't have Feliciano.

He sat down on the couch switching on the TV to something that would at least entertain him until the food was finished. Soon the fragrance of the spices filled the air. Lovino tilted his head back and inhaled.

Feliciano was an excellent cook. So was he but he preferred not to. Plus, he saw that it gave Feliciano much joy to cook. Lovino smiled softly to himself. He loved Feliciano more than anything in the world. He never expressed it because he was too afraid of rejection and he didn't know how to express it. More importantly he was too afraid of loosing Feliciano again. He couldn't risk that.

"Almost finished." Feliciano called out yanking Lovino back into reality.  
>"I'll set the table." Lovino stood up walking into the kitchen. Feliciano looked up to Lovino when he entered, flashing him a smile. Lovino's heart skipped in his chest but managed to smile back.<p>

"Thank you." Feliciano giggled as he poured the noodles into a strainer.

"It's not a problem." Lovino mumbled, quickly grabbing the plates and glasses moving into the dinning room. After setting the table, he examined it, but the soon realize that something was missing.

"Feliciano, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some wine."

"Ja!" Feliciano exclaimed.

Lovino walked downstairs to the wine cellar that was in the basement. Looking thought the shelves of wine he picked up a bottle of red wine. As he was examining the label he heard a loud crash coming from the upstairs. Lovino jumped almost dropping the bottle.

"Feliciano!" Lovino called out dashing up the stairs quickly, placing the wine on the table as he passed. When he turned the corner he found Feliciano on the floor with spaghetti all over him. Noodles and sauce was everywhere. He knelt beside his younger twin searching for his eyes. Lovino felt aggravation settle over him, but he tried to keep his voice calm.

"What the hell happened?"

Feliciano looked up to Lovino with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ve~" His voice was shaky as he spoke. "I slipped and fell." He took an uneasy breath. Tears streamed down his face. "I missed up our dinner." Lovino willed himself to calm down and relax.

"No, no Feliciano." He tired to use a gentler tone. He reached out and touched Feliciano's sauced covered arm. "Don't cry. We can always make some more."

Feliciano sniffled as he rubbed his cheek smearing the sauce more then rubbing it off. "R-really?"

Lovino nodded. "Sure."

Feliciano's green eyes lit up brightly. He smiled up to his older twin. Lovino felt his heart twist again, and he glanced away. Feliciano looked around the kitchen seeing it was a mess, and then looked down at his body.

"I have to get cleaned up first." He said with a slight giggle.

Lovino allowed his eyes to roam over the smaller Italians body. His torso was fully exposed and covered in noodles and sauce.

"I can help you with that fratello." Lovino said leaning over licking the sauce off Feliciano's chest. The younger twin gasped in surprise.

"Ve~…. Wh-what are you doing?" He whispered nervously.

Lovino felt his cheeks grow warm. Feliciano was always the innocent one. Lovino tried to keep his face hidden as he answered.

"Well, I'm cleaning you up Felici." Lovino glanced up to his younger brother's wide eyes then glanced away as he continued to lick the sauce. He heard Feliciano gasp again.

As Lovino continued, Feliciano finally closed his eyes tilting his head to the side. Feliciano slowly began to enjoy himself and raised his hand, tangling his fingers in Lovino's hair. Lovino leaned up cleaning the sauce off his neck.

"N-mm~" Feliciano whimpered when Lovino licked his pulse point.

Lovino worked his way back down to the others chest, his tongue working swiftly over Feliciano's skin. Dipping his head down further his tongue found Feliciano's bud. Feliciano's eyes shot open feeling his older brother's hot tongue on his harden nipple.

"A-ah! Lovino." Feliciano moaned when he felt Lovino nibble on him. He tightened his grip on the others hair. Lovino moaned in responds and pulled back looking straight into Feliciano's eyes.

"Fratello," Lovino whispered, lust was slowly building up inside of him. "Ti amo." His eyes widen when he realized what he just said. There was a long pause and Lovino glance away, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"Ti amo." Feliciano whispered at last. Lovino looked back to Feliciano instantly. "Te amo, Lovino." He said slightly louder making sure his brother heard. Lovino's eyes widened with happiness.

"Ti amo." They both whispered at the same time to each other. Their lips met almost instantly right after. Feliciano and Lovino watched each other with half-lidded eyes. Lovino deepened the kiss eager to taste his sweet younger twin. As the kiss was deepened, Lovino leaned more into Feliciano slowly pushing him on to his back, crawling on top of him.

"Ve." Feliciano whispered in between kisses.

"Hmm?" Lovino nibbled on his brother's bottom lip making Feliciano moan softly. The younger Italian wrapped his arm around his twin's neck trying to bring him closer. Tilting his head up, he whispered into Lovino's ear.

"Make love to me fratello." He nibbled his ear teasingly. Lovino's eyes widened instantly and he pulled back to look into Feliciano's pleading eyes.

"Feliciano?"

"Lovino, please." He whined lustfully.

Lovino considered the thought for a moment. This could be a way to make Feliciano his, forever.

"Ti amo, Feliciano." Lovino leaned into him, capturing his lip with his own.

"Ti amo." Feliciano gasped as he felt himself be pinned between his other and the floor.

As they kissed each other with heated passion, Feliciano allowed his hand to travel over the others torso. Lovino shuttered under his brother's electrifying touch.

Pulling back from the kiss, he allows his fingers to creep into Feliciano's swimming trunks. Feliciano arched his back, pushing his hips up, urging Lovino to take them off. In one sweep the trunks were off and thrown away from them. Lovino dipped his head down to the younger Italian's neck and licked his way down eating the noodle off as he continued. Feliciano squirmed under him as he made small whimpers. Lovino nipped his hip making him gasp.

"Ve~ P-please, don't-… Don't tease me." Feliciano whimpered, his cheeks darkening. Lovino smirked hearing him whimper needingly. He moves his hand down allowing his finger to brush against his hardened member. This made Feliciano gasp lightly and shutter a little.

Lovino lowered his head and wrapped his fingers around Feliciano. He licked his lip, parting them slightly as his tongue out, licking the tip. Feliciano took in a sharp gasp moving his hand over his mouth.

Slowly, Lovino guided Feliciano into his mouth and began to bob his head nice and slow. Lovino's hot mouth made Feliciano's eyes roll back, closing them. He let out a lustful moan encouraging Lovino to move faster.

As Lovino quicken his pase, Feliciano began to move his hips, pushing himself deeper into his mouth. Lovino hummed making Feliciano vibrate. The younger Italian moaned loudly when he felt himself releasing into Lovino's mouth.

"Lovino!" Feliciano called out then fell weak panting lightly. Lovino's eyes widened in reaction to how quickly his brother came, and swallowed every last drop. When finished, Lovino came off Feliciano with a soft pop, and then he looked up into Feliciano's eyes.

"I-… I'm not finished." Feliciano panted as he stared back into Lovino's eyes pleadingly.

"Good, neither am I." Lovino said quickly removing his own swimming trunks, throwing them wherever Lovino moved himself over Feliciano sitting up on his knees. He watched his younger twin as he licked his own fingers making them nice and wet.

When satisfied with how moist his fingers were, he separated Feliciano's legs slowly entering one finger. After a moment of moving it around, he slowly slid in a second. Feliciano tense up for a second then willed himself to relax. Lovino slowly began to scissor his finger, trying to spread him.

Feliciano felt uncomfortable with the slight pain around his entrance. He felt another push inside of him and whimpered softly.

"shh~" Lovino cooed. "Just relax. It will feel good soon." He added as he pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of Feliciano. He pushed deeper in to him and hit Feliciano's sweet spot.

Feliciano opened his mouth to say something but his vision turn white followed by a loud cry in pleasure. He felt all of the pain fade away and replaced with desire.

"O-Oh! Lovino!" He moaned loudly as he felt his brother pull out of him. Opening his eyes he found his brother lined up and ready to push in. Lovino's hands rested on his hips. Feliciano felt panic rise in his chest, and quickly reached down taking one of his hands, lacing his fingers with his. Lovino gave his brothers hand a reassurance squeeze, locking his eyes with Feliciano's.

"Ti amo, Feliciano." Lovino said softly.

"T-ti amo." Feliciano replied quietly

Slowly Lovino pushed inside of Feliciano tightening his grip on his hand and hip. Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut, and let out a soft cry out of both pain and pleasure, but welcomed it. Lovino grunted softly as he pushed all the way into him. Once all the way in, Lovino waited for Feliciano to adjust to his size. Finally, Feliciano reopened his eyes, nodding and mouthed 'okay'.

Lovino slowly started to move his hips back and forth pulling in and out. Feliciano leaned his head back taking in everything. The feeling of his brother's hard staff inside him, the way he tightened his grip on his hip when he pushed back inside to keep him from thrusting. Feliciano found himself moaning and pushing back against Lovino's hips.

Lovino quicken the pase pushing harder in to Feliciano. Feliciano's moans grew louder and Lovino found himself moaning. After a few more strokes Feliciano lifted his hips slightly.

"F-faster, fratello." He moaned. "H-harder." Lovino moaned lustfully at the request and quickly fulfilled it. He pulled out and quickly pushed all the way in side. Both of the brothers threw their heads back crying out. Lovino thrusted quick and hard in to Feliciano, making the younger Italian sound as if he singing.

Lovino quickly found Feliciano's prostate. Feliciano vision turned white again and cried out Lovino's name.

"Ooo! Dios! Lovino!" Feliciano cried, turning his head to the side. "There! There again!" Lovino thrusted as hard as he could into the same spot, making his body tense.

"C-close!" Feliciano moaned as he felt himself quickly reaching his climax.

"Together." Lovino grunted as he thrusted harder.

"A-ah! I can't hold it b- AH! Lovino!" Feliciano threw his head back arching his back as he released.

"Feliciano!" Lovino cried shooting his seed deep into Feliciano. He continued to move in and out of Feliciano riding out of the orgasm. Once finished, Lovino collapsed on to Feliciano panting hard.

After a few moments Lovino came down from his high and sat up. He slowly pulled out of Feliciano hearing his his breathing catch.

"Lovino." Feliciano moaned weakly.

"Feliciano." Lovino said softly. The younger Italian opened his eyes, locking eyes with his older brother.

"Ti amo."

Lovino's heart soared.

"Ti amo, Feliciano." He answered laying back on Feliciano, kissing him softly.


End file.
